


【FF7SC】格式化‧序

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584
Kudos: 3





	【FF7SC】格式化‧序

【FF7SC】格式化‧序 

－－－－－

星球。

星球的生命之流與外星杰諾瓦造成紛爭已有數百年，雙方來回戰了不下數百次，無論外來種的杰諾瓦突起攻擊強度漸漸升高，星球總是頑強反抗並平復一切痕跡。

但這次不同。

星球上的人類太過貪婪，以＂發展文明社會＂的大口號下汲取生命之流，他們早已忘了生命之流是人類存活在星球上的根本，自以為的取之不盡用之不竭，最終造成無可修復的巨大危機。

杰諾瓦終於有機可趁，星球的命運即將到頭。

當所有一切都萬念俱灰，杰諾瓦成功佔據星球之時，生命之流傳來了訊息。

－＂消滅了我，祢也不復存在。＂

－＂吾為宇宙之主宰，何等奈我？＂

－＂百年爭鬥，餘下只剩殘破，敞若毀滅，一切虛無。＂

杰諾瓦沉默了。

祂隻到星球說的是對的，數百年來的爭鬥，祂的意識，魂體，基因，皆已與生命之流息息相關，纏繞百年的怨懟早已糾結，星球若是覆滅，也會拉扯自己一起當墊背無法全身而退。

但一切已經來不及了。

星球自是知道杰諾瓦的想法，雙方到了這一刻，若是再繼續針鋒相對那就是愚蠢了。

很有默契的沉默，最終打破僵局的，是杰諾瓦。

－＂有何想法？＂

－＂共存。＂

－＂...愚蠢！＂

－＂這是最後的退步。＂

－＂...吾可知你放了顆棋子留了後手。＂

－＂你不也是放了顆棋子在生命之流？＂

死氣沉沉的眼珠在眼皮裡跳動，杰諾瓦女性軀體的四肢被生命之流纏繞著，長髮枯槁。

祂抬頭，朝著宇宙望去，祂感受著星球的流動，知道要是再不拿下決定，不久終將與星球一起毀滅。

雙方終於達成共識，杰諾瓦收回存在基因引導生命之流重回正軌，星球終於能夠不在腹背受敵的狀況之下進行緩慢修復。

－－－－－

年過一年。

克勞德看著星球變化，眼底滄桑。

他活的太久了，從最早的記憶尼布爾海姆開始一直到現在所經歷過的人生，幾百年的光陰，原本認識的人都早早重回生命之流，總是不間斷的認識新的人事物。

不老不死的生命成了負擔，無形之中成了枷鎖。克勞德幾番思量，決定轉頭去找跟自己一樣不老不死的文森特。

「我們都有掛心的事物，克勞德。」

回應文森特的只有總是憂鬱的藍色雙瞳及落寞的臉。

｢別欺騙自己，即使對方不是用愛來描述的。｣

｢我沒愛過他。｣

｢恨是愛的反面，你別說你不知道。｣

｢我已經活了四百多年。｣

｢你知道我活的比你久。｣

｢...。｣

｢你想逃避？｣

｢不，我累了，除非世界毀滅，不然誰都別想叫醒我。｣

說完直接踢翻散亂在周圍其中一個棺材，老舊木製棺材禁不起戰士一腳，立馬破敗粉碎揚起大片灰塵，兩人抬手摀鼻皺著眉咳嗽，紅披風忿忿白了克勞德一眼。

｢別來跟我搶棺材，去樓上找個床睡沒人會吵你！｣

沒好口氣丟下一句，文森特瞪著克勞德抬腳踩入自己完好無損的棺材，正要闔上棺蓋時聽見該死金髮喃喃自語。

｢要是就那麼一睡不醒，他也不會出現，真正的和平。｣

這點你說對了克勞德。

文森特在心裡說著，這道理他們倆都懂，但從來就沒說破。

－－－－－

當克勞德醒來時發現一切都不對勁了。

風打在臉上，他整個人躺在大草原看著藍色天空眨眼睛。

愣了幾秒，回神想起最後醒著的時候是在尼布爾海姆神羅公館底下跟文森特說話，想睡個棺材睡不成，蹭了一鼻子灰去了二樓隨便找了間房睡才對。

沒錯，他是睡在床上的。

雙手抓了抓兩下，他抓到的並不是床單，而是滿手的草。

坐起身子，直視正前方，地平線就在眼前完美的一條線，像在嘲笑克勞德一樣。

自己到底是睡了多久？這裡是哪裡？

－＂你醒了，克勞德。＂

｢為甚麼星球在跟我對話。｣

－＂你是目前唯一一個可以聽見我說話的人類。＂

｢...發生甚麼事了？｣

－＂這是一個很長的故事。＂

克勞德一邊聽著耳邊星球的聲音，一邊緩慢扭頭看向周圍，所有一切都那麼不自然。

他將自己聽覺放到最大，但四周除了自己以外，沒其他人。

沒有其他人類，沒有建築物，沒有其他生物（植物除外），整個世界彷彿只剩下自己一人。

｢我在哪裡。｣

－＂尼爾布海姆。＂

｢這不是我所認識的尼爾布海姆。｣

毫無遮蔽物的大草原上，克勞德正頂著一顆太陽瘋狂曝曬自己，微風吹過，連帶著自己頭髮劃過臉頰發癢，他不是在作夢，但這一切都太不可思議，太不真實，太不是自己記憶中的樣子。

－＂星球正在復原，氣候與地震將會襲來。＂

所以這是甚麼情況？是真的世界末日了？

瞳孔瑟縮了幾下，突然想起自己當時跟文森特怎麼說來著？

星球的聲音慢慢傳來，克勞德屈膝抱頭靜靜聆聽。

－－－－－

在克勞德沉睡的一百年裡歷史再度重演，只不過這次已經沒有人可以阻止貪婪。

神羅算是在克勞德時代裡搾取生命之流最盛的貪婪人類，但在克勞德沉睡以後，記不起教訓的人類大有人在，即使已不是神羅，即使已不是當年的反抗集團雪崩。

薩菲羅斯在克勞德的沉睡之下無法重生，杰諾瓦無計可施之下只能另求出路，利用了人類貪婪的天性，巧妙的躲過生命之流，將意識灌輸在貪婪人類身上，如同雪球效應一般，打著文明口號大張旗鼓，魔胱危機捲土重來。

這次再也沒有人能阻止杰諾瓦，星求在無數次的攻擊與反抗之下最終一刻將自己與杰諾瓦綁死打算同歸於無。

這也換來雙方談話的機會，為求共存打下基礎。

杰諾瓦收回了攻擊，將攻擊轉向成防禦流入生命之流給予星球復原的力量，而星球則將一切捲回復最初狀態。

雙方的確是共存了，但危機是否解除了還有待商榷。

｢...所以一切重頭，我被當成後手留了下來。｣

星球輕輕回答正確，克勞德垂頭將臉埋入膝蓋，雙臂環繞，手指克制不住憤怒彎曲，指甲在手臂上留下印痕。

克勞德內心簡直痛苦到快要喘不過氣了。

｢為什麼...為什麼是我！？｣

｢明明我是最想消失的人，為什麼僅僅把我留了下來！？｣

－＂...克勞德，杰諾瓦也給自己留了後手。＂

瞳孔瞬間縮小，心臟一陣緊縮，微微顫抖著緩慢抬頭，呆滯著面對長長的地平線。

第一時間克勞德心中竄出一個名子，大腦馬上誠實的將名子主人映出來回放。

那是...薩菲羅斯。


End file.
